1. Field of the Invention
The present invention present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including an eyepiece viewfinder and provided with a plurality of display panels, a control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera including a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel, a captured image can be displayed and confirmed on the liquid crystal panel. This kind of the digital camera is generally provided with a REC review function to display the captured image for a prescribed period on the liquid crystal panel or the like immediately after capturing the image.
Also, in recent years, a digital camera including an electronic viewfinder formed of a liquid crystal panel or the like is getting popular instead of an optical viewfinder due to the technology advancement such as miniaturization and high definition in the liquid crystal panel. The digital camera including the electronic viewfinder is provided with a commonly-used liquid crystal panel or the like on a back surface of the camera in addition to the electronic viewfinder. In this type of the digital camera, the two display units can be selectively used depending on necessity.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-309745 discloses a technology of a digital camera including two display units, in which a live view image is displayed on one of the display units and a review image is displayed on the other display unit in accordance with an eye contact state with respect to the one of the display units.
However, according to the technology disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-309745, displaying the live view image on the electronic viewfinder is stopped when a non-eye-contact state is detected. Therefore, when a user wishes to capture an image again after displaying the live view image is stopped, it is necessary to redisplay the live view image on the electronic viewfinder. Thus, in this technology, there is a problem in that the user may miss a next photo opportunity because a certain time is necessary to restart the display on the electronic viewfinder and it takes a certain period for the digital camera to transition to a photographable state.